Girls und Diet
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: When the heroines of Ooarai decided to try out some odd diets from the US, nobody expected them to be a key to solving a mysterious incident that will plague the school ships of Japan. This is a crazy journey that they won't forget. [Acts owns GuP. I own the strange story idea.]
1. Chapter 1: Start

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker**

**I am back after a long hiatus. So, this is going to be more of a warm-up, so that I can get into the hang of things.**

**I am going to try something different, to see how things will go. I also have other stories in mind, but I have to see.**

* * *

**Girls und Diet**

**Chapter 1: Start**

"So...you want us to go on a diet?"

Miho and her friends sat in their own picnic table, eating their own lunches. It was Sunday, and the day was bright and shiny, the lights sparkling on the waves below. Their school ship, a colossal feat of engineering, glittered as it cruised along the azure surface below.

"Not just any diet!" Saori said, getting up to declare. "But we're going to check out some Western diets!"

"EHHHH?!" the others reacted in various ways. Miho leaned back, as if she was dodging a shell. Hana covered her mouth with her right hand, while Yukari slammed her lunch box on top of the table. Mako, however, leaned towards her lunch, and silently tried to gobble a few more bites.

"I just got wind of something from the US," said Saori, showing some printed articles. "Look at these!"

The girls analyzed the papers, which were only four pieces of them.

"How did you find these?" Miho asked, checking one.

"I have never heard of these," Hana remarked, which the others nodded in agreement.

"Keto," Miho read one of the articles. "Known as the Ketogenic diet, it is focused on high fat, low or no carb, and adequate protein. Originally designed to solve epilepsy and some mental disorders, it is now becoming extremely popular in the US."

The others stared at that description.

"Basically put!" Saori declared. It is supposed to make you feel better, be smarter, and all that good stuff!"

"Paleo," Hana read another. "Known as the Paleolithic diet or the caveman diet, it is a modern fad diet that is supposed to emulate what the ancient hunter-gatherers may have eaten."

Hana, who was that the type to raise an eyebrow, raised one.

"I have never heard of this one," she remarked. "It sounds like a lunatic ideology."

"It is actually VERY popular in the US right now," Saori said.

"Mediterranean," Yukari read another article. "It is a type of diet inspired by the cuisines of the Mediterranean regions, especially that of Greece and Italy."

"Anzio girls already know about this one!" Saori declared. "In fact, I have already messaged Anchovy, and they will help us with that one!"

"You're already prepared," Mako noted with a little bit of apathy. "Vegan diet, veg..."

She read it, more slowly, then gulped.

"I think that's the hardest diet," Saori admitted, looking away for a while.

"What is it?" Hana asked, looking over. "Vegan diet is a type of diet that forbids anything made of animals."

"That means," Mako gulped. "No meat and no fish."

The girls were silent.

"Wait," Miho broke the silence. "So, Saori-san, you have found four in particular. Aren't there more?"

"These are some of the most popular ones right now," Saori said. "And they are the least confusing to understand. Some, like the Whole30 diet and the Dukan diet, either were a little confusing or I found them...too weird to even mention."

"So these are the four that you want us to try?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Saori replied. "Because I think that at this rate, they are the easiest to actually understand, and we can pull them here in Japan."

"I actually agree," Miho said. "So, let's see...if I read them right, it looks like that Keto is essentially high-fat and no-carb, while Paleo is basically ancient diet. Mediterranean is based on the healthy diets of Italy and Greece, while Vegan essentially is no-meat."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Then I can still consume sugar and honey," Mako said.

"No honey," Saori replied.

"EH?!" the others reacted with shock, especially Mako.

"Honey is nectar from flowers," Saori explained. "That is converted to honey within the bees that collect it. So, it is technically animal byproduct."

Mako deflated slightly.

"And why do you want us to get on a diet?" Hana asked.

"I have tried to go on a diet with Yuzu-san, Piyotan-san, and other girls," Saori said. "But we've...failed a lot more than we wanted. I decided to try out with us, so that we can get the hang of things. We were really down lately, so I don't want to hurt them anymore. Miho is the leader, who can motivate us. Hana is used to discipline and all, while Yukari already knows some simple cooking. Mako is smart and a good person to work with."

"So we're guinea pigs," Mako said the obvious, and Saori blushed in response.

"Well," Miho said. "Why not try it?"

"Really?!" Saori asked. "Th-thank you!"

"I guess we can try," Hana said without any resistance (the others stared at her casualness).

"If it's more training," Yukari said. "Then we can try! I am used to going on diets!"

"You mean act like a soldier in hunger," Mako said. "And whatever, I will join, as long as I can survive."

"Hooray!" Saori cried in joy. "Panzer vor!"

"Um," Yukari said. "We're dieting, not going on a tank."

The others laughed, and Saori joined in.

"Ehehe," Miho giggled. "Well then, since we have time and money, let's start it now."

"Oi!" they all cheered.

"I mean," Miho said, as the others listened to her intently. "It is just going on a unique diet or two, no four, for fun. How worse can it get?"

* * *

"You know that you're doing the unthinkable," a low voice explained.

"Why do you question me?" a gruff voice responded.

"Aren't they innocent girls onboard?"

"Yeah, but the world is undergoing overpopulation. We can cull some."

"And you intend to start with the school ships?"

"They're easy to contain, and no. This is NOT a zombie outbreak."

"We thought we created zombies, but it turns out to be nothing like that."

"Was it worse or better?"

"You ask me."

"Let's just get this started."

"But how to cull them?"

"You asked me for the thousandth time, and you know that this is a test. Even I am...fascinated."

"A test that has unintended consequences, but even I agree."

"But one that can change the course of humanity."

"Alright...you're good."

"Hey, how worse can it get?"

* * *

**Alright, this is the first step towards a new story after a LONG time. I hope that this one will go out well.**

**Panzer vor, and diät vor.**

**Feel free to review, and I am open to advice on how this will go.**


	2. Chapter 2: Keto Lesson

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker**

**I am back after a long hiatus. So, this is going to be more of a warm-up, so that I can get into the hang of things.**

**I am going to try something different, to see how things will go. I also have other stories in mind, but I have to see.**

* * *

**Girls und Diet**

**Chapter 2: Keto Lesson**

"Please explain this keto diet-thing."

Mako said what everybody had in mind. They were now sitting at a table, but one in Saori's apartment (which was a little bigger than that of Miho). Mako lied down on a sofa to take a nap, while Miho chatted with Hana and Yukari. Saori, however, was working furiously in the kitchen, trying to get her stuff ready.

"I hope she's alright," Yukari said, glancing at her.

"She insisted that she will do it on her own," Hana said. "But I do agree; she seems stressed."

"We'll help her when she says so," Miho said. "I guess that she wants some help later."

"Please wait!" Saori gasped, as she struggled. "I-I am almost done! So-sorry, Miporin! I am almost done!"

Miho smiled.

"Please take your time," Miho said, and she and the others chatted casually among themselves. It was still bright outside, as the school ship cruised casually over the waves.

"Almost done!" Saori shouted.

"You must like this diet idea," Hana remarked, but Saori was too busy to listen."

"I think that she's almost done," Miho noted.

"OK!" Saori gasped, as she revealed her findings, slamming them down on the table. "These are what we have!"

She brought not only some more paperwork, but also some foodstuffs.

"Sorry that I did not get everything!" she gasped. "Some were way harder to get than others!"

The girls then looked over what Saori brought.

"May I ask a question?" Hana asked.

"Sure," Miho replied.

"I still do not get this keto diet," she admitted.

"Based on Saori's research," Miho answered. "The Keto diet is known as the Ketogenic diet. Popular in the US, it is a low-carb, high-fat diet. In essence, it focuses on fats over carbs."

"Can that make us..fat?" Hana asked, and the girls suddenly laughed. In Japanese, the words "fat" had two meanings: "_futoi_" and "_shibou_." Hana accidentally used the "_futoi_" to refer to both "obese" and "fats." However, the girls understood the meanings.

"I thought it was hilarious too," Saori said, after wiping her tears. "But it basically removes carbs from the diet, forcing the body to utilize some odd process called ketosis. Basically, it causes the body to burn fat for energy more effectively."

"So it's an ironic thing," Mako noted. "It uses '_shibou_' to lose '_futoi_.'"

The girls laughed again.

"Right!" Saori declared. "It is supposed to heal a variety of diseases, such as diabetes and even cancer. Plus, it helps to lose weight."

"How is that possible?" Yukari asked. "And this ketosis...how does it work?"

"Basically," Saori explained. "Ketosis forces the body to burn fats more. Fats actually provide more energy than carbs, and are technically the best type of energy to use. However, our bodies use carbs first, then fats."

"So it basically," Miho inferred. "Removes carbs, forcing the body to use fats first."

"Correct!" Saori declared.

"So," Hana said. "What can we eat or not eat?"

"Great question!" Saori declared. "Which should we say first?"

"Let's start with what not to eat," Miho said. "That should help us to understand more about this. We Japanese already are famous eating healthily."

"Let's read it together!" Saori said, and the girls stared at the main article about the diet.

"One of the main points," Saori said. "Is this: no sugar."

Although her face did not show it, Mako looked sideways very rapidly. Miho thought that she gulped a little.

"Sugar is a carb," Saori said, looking at Mako (who tried to avoid her gaze). "No carbs is no carbs. Period."

Mako made a tiny noise.

"And no grains," Hana read another part. "That means...no rice."

The five girls were silent, staring at the paper.

"I..." Saori tried to speak, but was flabbergasted. "OK, I knew that 'no grains' includes bread and pasta, but I forgot that rice is also grain."

"How did you forget that?" Mako asked, mildly astonished (in reality, if she was a little surprised, she was VERY surprised on the inside).

"I have to explain to my mother," Hana said. "That I am not eating rice for a while."

"How long should we try this diet?" Mako asked. "We have not figured that out."

"How about a week?" Miho asked.

Everybody nodded furiously. The idea of NOT eating rice for a week...was a little hard to swallow.

"A week starting today then!" Saori declared. "I hope this will work..."

"We can survive," Miho said, as they perused the papers.

"No fruits?" Yukari asked with a gasp. "OK, I am used to eating military rations, but no fruits is..."

"Except for some," Miho said, reading that part more closely. "Lemons, watermelons, strawberries, melons, raspberries and blackberries, tomatoes...and not a lot else."

"And the best one!" Yukari noted. "Is...avocado?"

"It's that green fruit from North America and South America," Saori said. "From what little research I did, avocados feature in almost all of the papers."

"No beans and legumes," Hana read, almost panting. "So...no red beans for us."

Hana was the only who seemed remotely bothered by that one.

"And no root vegetables or tubers," Yukari read. "We all know who would hate this..."

The girls giggled.

"Anzu-san will definitely refuse this diet," Miho admitted. "She is almost always seen eating her dried sweet potatoes."

"So much so that one time," Yukari said. "That we witnessed her...almost losing her mind."

"Basically," Hana said. "It appears that keto is big on fat, and not on carbs and sugars."

"I am out of this diet," Mako said. "This is too much."

"Mako!" Saori said, pulling her up. "Let's all try this together! If we survive, I will bake a super-sweet cake for you!"

Mako turned, and gave an odd eye.

"You serious?" Mako asked.

"I will make you a strawberry-chocolate cake with huge amounts of sugary frostings," Saori said.

"Deal," Mako said.

"Let's try and finish this," Miho said. "What we can eat...meat, seafood, no-starch vegetables, and dairy products are among the most obvious."

"Then ice cream is good," Mako noted.

"Ice cream has sugar," Saori retorted, causing her to deflate subtly.

"Avocados again," Hana noted. "I am not even sure what that is, even though I just learned it."

"Japan imports a large number of this fruit," Saori said. "But onboard our ship, I had a hard time finding it."

She then showed them the pear-shaped fruit. It had a dark-green skin, which looked a little warty.

"First time seeing one," Hana admitted.

"Oh," Miho said. "I think that we saw this one time."

"Where?" her friends asked.

"One time," Miho explained. "My mother brought a table of sushis. She then lectured us on the 'real sushis' from the 'fake sushis.' She showed us the California rolls, which she tried to teach us was an example of 'improper sushi.' Unfortunately, she let us eat them, hoping that we would hate them. Instead, she silently regretted it, because Onee-chan and I liked that strange green butter stuff inside."

"Avocado," Saori confirmed. "When ripe, avocados really do look like green butter. In fact, in parts of Central America and South America, it is called the 'poor man's butter,' because it is cheap and feels like butter there."

"But it's rather expensive," Saori groaned. "Three bananas equal one avocado for some reason right now."

"Other than avocados," Yukari noted, reading the papers. "Eggs, oils, and basically anything without sugar. That also includes coffee, tea, and chocolate, as long as they have no sugar added."

"I am in," Mako interjected, more convinced than ever. "As long as I have chocolate."

"No sugar," Saori replied firmly.

"So is that all?" Hana asked.

"Guess so," Saori said. "All we need to do is to go on our first keto shopping trip."

"Then let us begin," Hana said, getting up. "I wonder how this will go."

"Me too," Miho said, as they all got up and readied to go outside. "It is just going on a diet for fun. How worse can it get?"

* * *

"The procedure is almost done."

"Good."

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"You know, I have been wondering about that odd cultural norm from the US."

"What is it?"

"USA is big on diets lately."

"So what? They're full of obese dudes there."

"No-no, it's also home to some odd diets that I have never heard before."

"Like?"

"Keto diet, paleo diet, Mediterranean diet, and vegan diet."

"I think the last two are more universal."

"Agreed, but you get the point."

"Just commence the experiment already."

"Yes sir."

The tall, slender man left, closing the old, dark, wooden doors behind. They creaked and groaned, before shutting the light out. A single man, more robust, leaned back, his large, muscular body wrestling against the moaning chair.

"Diet," he pondered to himself. "You know, our project is meant to solve the world's overpopulation. Unfortunately, nobody wants to cull or do anything that drastic for the sake of the human race. Instead of letting them starve to death, they're trying to help save everyone. A noble but stupid idea. But speaking of diet..."

He then pressed a hidden button, and a screen popped out. He leaned very close, his nose mere inches away from the screen.

"Hmm," he said, leaning back again. "Our project is designed to...miraculously reduce the world's population. Some of my men were afraid of it turning into zombies, but it turns out that it does not. Instead, it...does something funny to them."

He then looked at the screen again. He squinted his eyes, barely noticing a figure within a steel cage.

"How are you doing?" he asked, speaking through a microphone. Apparently, the room shown also had speakers.

"What," a flat voice spoke from within the cage.

"I guess you are the result of the experiment," the man declared. "I mean...even I am amazed at the result: you."

"Did," the flat voice continued.

"I am sure that this will be a great example of how to cull the world's population," the man continued, unfazed.

"You," the flat voice spoke again.

"I know," he said. "You have selective mutism or something like that, in which you rarely speak, but speak only what you really want to speak. You're basically going to ask: What did you do to me?"

"Do."

"The world has too many individuals already," the man continued to speak, as he pressed another button.

"To."

"Look," he said, as he noticed a few strange objects coming down towards the cage. "I know that this was not what you expected. But since you already signed the contract, we have crossed the Rubicon, especially for you."

"Me?" the voice finally finished.

"You are the result of a great experiment," said the man. "And thank you for your contribution to the world's overpopulation issue."

The strange objects started to charge, each one with a ball of energy.

"Have a nice day," was the last word, before he watched the beams blast into the cage. The screens immediately turned to black, since the screams were a little too much for the man to handle."

"This is it," the man said. "We have invented a type of culling that can solve the world's overpopulation. Now, all we need to do is to improve this culling process."

* * *

**I hope that this story is not going a little too crazy.**

**And no, some people may think that this is a zombie story.**

**I will tell a spoiler: NO zombies. I have already done one already, so I want to try something different.**

**Feel free to review and message me. I am all ears.**

**Panzer vor, and diät vor.**


	3. Chapter 3: Keto Shopping

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Yes, you may have noticed that this story is going a little fast. Well, that's because:**

**It is going to be "adventure writing," in which I just let the story move on.**

* * *

**Girls und Diet**

**Chapter 3: Keto Shopping**

"Can we just take anything keto?"

Mako groaned, as the girls entered a supermarket to shop. Saori was checking her phone, furiously trying to find something. Hana was counting the cash bills, while Yukari was trying to count the coins. Mako was pushing the cart...well, it was more like riding on it, while Miho pushed it.

"What do we need again? Hana asked, as she finished counting her yen bills.

"It's actually simple," Saori said curtly, frowning at something from the phone screen. "Anything meat, dairy, vegetables, but NO starch of any kind."

"And no sugar," Yukari said, to Mako's subtle groans.

"I am buying these," Mako said, picking up a large box of strawberries.

"Not too many!" Saori scorned her. "Strawberries are OK, but they are a little too sugary."

"I appreciate strawberries," Miho remarked. "We'll pick a pack for each of us."

"That's good," Saori said nicely, ignoring Mako's face (a subtle frown).

"My mother wants me to get some salmon," Hana said. "But these...look a little expensive."

"We need these vegetables," said Yukari, picking up a bag of potatoes.

"Not potatoes," Saori said. "Potatoes have too much starch."

"Ah sorry," Yukari said, putting it down. "Not those...ah, garlic and onions."

Yukari made a face, as she remembered how much it hurt to cut onions.

"We also need some lettuce," Saori said, finally finished with her phone. "And herbs."

"And eels," Hana said, picking up a frozen bag.

"And these!" Yukari declared, picking up a bag of salad greens.

"And these," Mako said, picking up boxes of blueberries, raspberries, and more strawberries.

"We forgot one thing," Miho said, as she analyzed the shopping list, which they had on the cart. "Now...what was it?"

The girls paused, then remembered.

"Avocados!" they declared.

"I will go this way," Miho said. "You girls go in separate directions!"

"Hai!" the girls declared, and they all scattered. Miho pushed the cart, as she scanned the aisles, just as she did while she was in the tank, scanning the horizon for targets.

"Where is it...?" Miho pondered, as she pushed the cart. "Where...ah!"

A large display of ripe-green fruits stood nearby, ironically not with other fruits. Above was a large sign with bolded words:

FRESH AVOCADOS FROM MEXICO! THEY ARE FINALLY BACK!

"They sure look fresh," Miho noted, as she drove towards it. "But why is it here?"

Then, she saw the reason.

"Oh..."

Her heart sank at the price, and a sign below the display:

WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. DUE TO A SUDDEN SHORTAGE, EACH AVOCADO IS ABOUT 600 YEN. YES, PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS ONE. WE DID NOT MAKE THIS.

"Yikes," Miho gasped, sweating a little. "I know that avocados were not cheap, but that's ridiculous. Last time, they were only about 200 yen each..."

Miho stared down at the list, then at the display.

"I guess we can't help," Miho said to herself, as she took five avocados. "We can survive with these. If not, we can cancel the diet."

"Sorry my dear," said a strange voice. "What are you talking there?"

Miho blinked, then turned around. A slender man in business suit watched her. He looked like any adult man in formal attire, so that was not surprising. However, Miho felt something...odd about the man's behavior.

"Oh hello!" Miho spoke, bowing down formally. "So-so sorry sir. I am sorry if I was a little loud."

"No-no," the man replied with his own bow. "I overheard you there, talking about some diet. You are not the kind to eat avocados. In fact, nobody wanted to buy them, because they are now so expensive."

He sighed.

"What happened?" Miho asked.

"Some trading deals have been messed with," he replied. "USA and China are not in the best of relations. A few close calls caused some of the trading routes to be shut down. The only plane that brought avocados from Mexico ended up having to land on an American aircraft carrier. Now, that same plane did manage to come here, but the price is now ridiculously high."

Miho raised an eyebrow. This man talked a lot, and his tone betrayed his non-Japanese citizenship.

"Are you visiting Japan?" Miho asked with another curtsy.

"No-no," the man replied, blushing despite his hat covering his face. "But ahem! Sorry if I rambled on like that, but you look vibrant and vigorous today. What brings you to go on a diet?"

Miho blushed. The man sure gave a very cordial feel...and she liked it.

"Well..." Miho then admitted what she and her friends were doing.

The man listened intently. Although he did not take off his sunglasses, Miho could glimpse his eyes underneath: bright blue.

"A keto diet?" the man asked, once Miho finished. "Why do so?"

"We're just doing it for fun," Miho explained, as her friends appeared. "Oh, and they are my friends here."

"There they are!" Saori cried. "And we better...oh."

The girls stared at the price. The man suddenly laughed, catching them off guard.

"You girls are interesting," the man said. "But why are you all into this keto diet thing?"

"I wanted to try and slim more," Saori said, waving her hands excitedly (she was interested in the man, because he looked young).

"It sounds interesting," Hana replied with a curtsy.

"We're just tagging along," Yukari spoke, which Mako nodded in agreement silently.

"Huh," the man noted, touching his chin in thought. "Alright, your produce is on me."

"Huh?" the girls asked.

"Ah, my apology," the man spoke, clearing his throat. "I am sorry if I am not from Japan, but yes: all your purchase is on me."

"Eh?!" the girls gasped.

"Do not worry," he said, as he eyed the cash registers. "I will just tell them that five girls are coming with their purchases. I will pay them ahead of time. If you buy less than expected, feel free to get the rest of the money as a token of appreciation."

"Wait!" Miho said. "But why do this all of a sudden?"

"I like your girls' resolve," the man said with a low bow. "I am surprised that you girls defy the usual norms."

"Usual norms?" the girls asked.

"Sorry," the man said. "I apologize, but I must go. Here, I have a gift for you; it will help you with your diet."

"Th-th-thank you," Miho stuttered, as the man gave her an envelope, bowed down, then quickly left. The girls distinctly heard him talking to the counter, then a few gasps occurred.

"I guess they were not expecting that," Miho remarked.

"Let's just get our shopping done!" Saori said. "Before we forget to finish!"

As the girls rushed around, Miho then opened the envelope.

It was a cash card.

"Interesting," Miho noted, as she joined her friends.

* * *

"How much do we have?" Mako asked.

The girls finally finished getting everything they needed, from non-starchy vegetables to meat, plus avocados. At the register, the cashier nodded, as she already knew what to do.

"Let me scan your items first," the cashier replied. "Then, I will see if he has charged you enough."

"We'll pay for the rest if he did not pay enough," Miho answered.

"Do not worry," the cashier replied, as she scanned the items quickly and accurately. "So, who was that man?"

Miho blinked.

"Oh," she realized. "I forgot to ask him. He just appeared out of nowhere."

"Well," the cashier said. "I guess that's what they call 'good Samaritan.'"

Miho blinked.

"It's an English idiom," the cashier explained. "It means something like 'someone who helps you.' However, it has an odd history behind it."

"Oh," Miho said, as she kept listening.

"Sorry if I sound stupid," the cashier said. "But the man did say something about you, and how you got your attention. To me, he admitted that he thought that dieting was an American thing, but he realized that it's common around the world. Plus, he found you-healthy and young-to ironically get into a diet plan."

"It's just for fun," Miho replied.

"Fun or not," the cashier said. "It all requires commitment. Like a good Samaritan, you have to commit to it."

Miho blinked again. That did sound...interesting.

"How are the sales?" Saori asked.

"Oh!" the cashier responded with surprise. "Your total is 32,000 yen, but the man paid about 40 yen more than that one!"

The girls sighed in relief.

"And he also told me," the cashier continued. "That you also have a cash card."

"Ah!" Miho remembered, and handed her the card.

"Mind if I check its amount?" she asked.

"Sure thing," the cashier replied, and swiped it. She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked.

The cashier's face turned pale, her eyes wide open.

"It-it-it..."

"Huh?" the girls asked.

"It-it...it contains over...1 million yen," the cashier stammered.

"EH?!"

* * *

"Sir," the slender man appeared.

"I beg your pardon?" the robust man asked.

"Ah."

The two men were in the same, dark room again. The only lights were from the screens, the outside windows, and from the door that was slightly open. The bright light from the outside shone through, giving the slender man a strange aura.

"So you found a group of Japanese girls," the robust man said. "Who are interested in this keto diet."

"Yes," he replied.

"Why did you get interested?" the robust man asked.

"Sir," the slender man began to talk, but the other man silenced him with a raised palm.

"I do not mind if you reach out and help," he said. "But...let me tell you this, and only one time: Albert, your job is to analyze and conduct this culling experiment, not to feed anyone in the world. If you want to do that, then you should not have joined this project."

Albert said nothing, but nodded grimly and silently.

"But I see your intentions," the robust man said. "You just want to help, but be careful of whom you are helping. Otherwise, you may feel obligated to save them. If you don't want connections to humans to get on your nerves and your judgment, then remember: I am watching you."

"Yes sir," Albert replied, before silently stepping away.

"By the way," the robust man said. "I was considering a proposal of doubling your salary. I am still considering, but if you try and do this again, I may have to cut your budget."

"Yes sir," Albert curtly replied, before closing the door carefully. The man leaned back on his seat, musing.

"There is no way that he will betray me," the robust man said to himself, pressing a button to watch another video livestream. "I mean, he cannot betray me, but I need to be careful. By the way, this culling process is going handsomely well. Albert!"

"Yes?" Albert asked, reappearing from the door.

"I am amazed at how this culling process is going," he remarked. "How did you do this so well?"

"I guess it's because the girls inspired me," he replied.

The robust man mused for a while, the silence damp in the air.

"I am doubling your salary," he declared. "And forget about my word of advice today. But you know...be careful next time."

"Thank you," Albert replied, although his tone betrayed his delight.

"But I better be careful," the robust man said to himself, as Albert closed the door behind. "But...no, there is no way that those girls will stop this. Once the culling process reaches its next phase, there is no way of stopping it. I mean, what can a diet do?"

* * *

**I hope that this story is not going a little too crazy.**

**And no, some people may think that this is a zombie story.**

**I will tell a spoiler: NO zombies. I have already done one already, so I want to try something different.**

**Feel free to review and message me. I am all ears.**

**Panzer vor, and diät vor.**


End file.
